Stacked Silicon Interconnect Technology (SSIT) allows for multiple field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) to be combined in a single package. This potentially allows for higher bandwidth, capacity, and power reduction compared to a monolithic implementation. However, current SSIT techniques require that each unique SSIT product must use a different package substrate type. This is true even if the unique SSIT products have similar device patterns and package footprints. No single package substrate type is shared between multiple devices. If multiple unique SSIT products could be made to utilize the same package substrate type, it would minimize design efforts while reducing packaging costs and time to market.